


Know I Am Hunting

by salazar_kat



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very bitter Severus vents his spleen in the form of a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know I Am Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snacks and Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216898) by [salazar_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar_kat/pseuds/salazar_kat), [Sionna_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven). 



To: Sirius Black

If you ever read this, you won't be in Azkaban. You will have conned your way out or the Dementors will have gone to your side. The Dark Lord never told us which Blacks he was referring to, and even then, only in passing. Yes, I was a member of the the darkest of dark arts staff. Surprised?

So you may not have been a right hand man. I doubt you are a left armed man. Too much nerve for the likes of you to be in the Dark Lord's trusted circle. But your action of breaking the bond your best friend relied on makes me hate you more than you can possibly imagine than I did during our happy carefree youth.

Believe that I hate you. It's more than true, it's convenient for me to have such a target. It only spurs me on. Dumbledore now believes I work for him. The Dark Lord believes that I work for him. I work all right, against you, against any means of making sure that should you leave Azkaban, you will not linger long on this earth.

Surely even you have worked out why your breaking of a certain Vow should set me against you. I work against “Voldemort.” See how brave you have to be to say the name? Not brave at all if you used it, Dumbledore never trusted you, not in the year before you were incarcerated. He trusts me and I was on the other side. Why does he trust you less than me?

I have a bravery better than your roaring with a mane version, Black, because I love and you can't. Betrayer of family, betrayer of friends. The Dementors should have bled your magic dry. They will leak your soul out your eyes as well. And that will dry up, leaving a void.

Big difference. Yes, read sarcasm. It drips like venomous honey throughout my years of knowing you.If you read this, you have escaped Dementors like the rat you are, no justice in your mind, no heart in your pointless chest.

Know I am hunting.  
My owl has landed.

Never yours,  
Severus Snape


End file.
